


The Colonel's Time

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes it when Sebastian dons his Colonel title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colonel's Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scopesandskullties](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scopesandskullties).



> Scopes wanted Mormor Military kink. I did the blow job on tumblr... but couldn't resist finishing it out.

Jim chewed on his lower lip as he watched Sebastian come home. “Shower and change.”

“Anywhere special we’re going?” Sebastian asked as he tossed his kit down in the bottom of the closet.

The expression on Jim’s face said it all as he slid up to Sebastian and trailed his fingers down the broad chest. “Oh, not at all, Colonel.” He looked up at Sebastian from under his eyelashes.

Sebastian’s gaze hardened as he lifted his fingers to Jim’s chin. “I suggest that you’re ready for me when I come out, Private.”

Jim’s tongue slid over his bottom lip. “Sir, yes, Sir.”

* * *

When Sebastian came out of the bathroom, fatigue trousers and a vest on, dogtags settled over his neck. Jim was standing in the middle of the room.

He padded barefoot to Jim and grinned down at him. His eyes raked over Jim’s form and decided a bit of teasing was in order. “Stand there and watch.”

A shiver ran through Jim at the tone and he watched as Sebastian dropped to the floor, doing push ups in front of him. He swore under his breath at the way the tags hit the floor and Sebastian’s muscles rippled.  
Sebastian smirked as he showed off; push ups on his fingertips and then one handed as he watched Jim squirm.

When he was finished he jumped to his feet and crowded Jim back against the wall, putting his hands on either side of Jim’s head. “So, tell me, Private, do you you think you can handle this?”

“Sir, absolutely, Sir.”

A low, dark chuckle escaped Sebastian. “I suggest you show me what you can do.”

Jim couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as he dropped down and nuzzled along Sebastian’s thigh. Nimble fingers worked open the buttons of Sebastian’s fatigues, his tongue darting out to lick Sebastian’s length slowly.

Sebastian near growled as Jim sucked him into his mouth, infinitely glad he’d forgone pants for this. His hand threaded into Jim’s hair. “Fuck, that’s it.” 

Jim’s head moved under the guidance of Sebastian’s hand, his own hands flittering on his thighs for want of something to do. Sebastian watched through half lidded eyes until he gave the command. “Touch me.”

The moan that came from Jim had Sebastian bracing against the wall as Jim reached up to stroke in time with his sucking and licking. Fuck but Sebastian knew he was lucky. He made sounds of encouragement, growing rougher with his movements until he pulled Jim off him, fingers twisting almost painfully in his hair.

“Naked, on the bed. Now.”

Jim scrambled to his feet, shedding the vest and fatigues he wore as he crossed the room. 

Sebastian smirked as he moved behind him, admiring the way Jim’s arse looked as he knelt on the bed. He stripped out of his clothing, climbing onto the bed behind Jim. He swore when he found the plug in Jim’s arse as Jim went to his hands and knees.

“Oh now that’s a pretty sight. Ought to keep you like this, make you do pushups for me. Watch you squirm on it.” Sebastian wiggled the plug in Jim, listening to the moan it drew from him. “Mm, so good for me.”

“Christ, get on with it.” When the sharp smack sounded, Jim cried out, Sebastian’s broad hand squeezing his arse as if trying to rub in the burn.

“Fuck.” Jim moaned, his head dropping down as his back arched. “‘Bastian. _Colonel_ , please.”

Sebastian grabbed the lube from the bedside table, dropping it beside his knee as he started tugging on the plug, easing it out for a moment, leaving just the tip inside Jim before he rocked it back in to its widest point, leaving Jim arching again.

His tongue flicked out over his lower lip as he tortured Jim with it, using slow, gentle thrusts. He had Jim squirming, fists balled in the sheets until he broke, begging, half in German, half in English for Sebastian to fuck him.

Satisfied Jim was nearly tortured enough, Sebastian eased the plug out, tossing it aside to the towels Jim had brought in preparation before he drizzled lube over his fingers. As he slide three in slowly, he curled them, making Jim cry out once more. A smirk appeared on his face as he rubbed a hand over Jim’s side. “Easy there, Private.”

Jim panted, dropping to his elbows and burying his face in the duvet as Sebastian pressed his fingers against Jim’s prostate, purposefully wringing near pained cries from him. Jim was sobbing as he begged by the time Sebastian was satisfied. He wiped his hand on the towel before slicking himself with slow, teasing strokes as he watched Jim quiver.

With quick movements Sebastian flipped Jim to his back, gazing down at him as he stroked himself. “Should just leave you like this. Have a wank right here over you. So little discipline in you.”

A low moan escaped Jim as he reached up and gripped the headboard. “If you don’t fuck me, right now, _Colonel_ , I’m going to skin you and make you into a bathmat!” He managed a smirk as he rolled his hips despite the tears on his cheeks. “ _Sir_.”

Sebastian smirked as he slowly pressed into Jim. “Watch it or I’ll have you running for miles, _Private_.” He snapped his hips forward watching as Jim arched, a cry wrung from him at the suddenness.

Jim groaned as he reached for Sebastian their fingers threading together as Sebastian pinned Jim’s hands beside his head. “Fuck.” Jim rolled his hips down against Sebastian.

With an almost growl, Sebastian started rocking his hips as Jim wrapped his legs around him. He delighted in every breathless little moan he dragged from Jim as he fucked him. Transferring Jim’s hands to one of his he leaned back enough to loosely wrap a hand around Jim’s neck, thumb trailing along his pulse.

The thrusts were rough, Sebastian having no mercy while he fucked Jim. He let go of Jim to shift positions, kneeling up and catching Jim’s legs under his knees, the change in angle making Jim swear. There was nothing loving or tender about it. Sebastian was brutal as he used Jim, watching the way it made Jim arch and brace against the headboard, encouraging Sebastian on.

Sebastian rocked into Jim over and over, finally dropping a knee to grip Jim’s cock in a slick hand. He worked Jim just shy of painfully, hand sliding over him at the same pace he was fucking Jim with.

Jim arched, hips bucking into Sebastian’s hand as he groaned. “Oh fuck. ‘Bastian, please.”

“Go on then.” Sebastian’s thrusts sped, rough as he continued working Jim’s cock, watching as he came apart under him.

One of Jim’s hands curled into his hair as he came, a shudder running through him. He gasped Sebastian’s name, muttering at him in German.

Sebastian worked him through the orgasm before tugging Jim’s knees up, pressing them toward Jim’s chest as he chased his own pleasure. He thrust over and over into Jim, near growling at him as Jim braced against the headboard.

“Fuck.” Sebastian’s hips stuttered before he buried himself in Jim, groaning as his hands tightened on Jim’s legs. His head dropped back, eyes closing, breathing coming in ragged little pants.

“Jesus,” he finally muttered before easing out of Jim and collapsing beside him. “You and your bloody games.

Jim smirked up at the ceiling before looking over at Sebastian. “Shut up, _Colonel_. You love my games.”


End file.
